Green vs Green :equals: Pink
by mksanime
Summary: -Crack- A fight between the two great green beasts of konoha. LeeSakuGai


**Summary:** A fight between the two great green beasts of konoha. LeeSakuGai

**Author's note- :**** Laughs** I would never have thought that I would be writing a fic between Lee and Gai with Sakura, much less that they are fighting over her. It's so weird, since this idea struck me when I was reading a GaiSaku fic... I know, I know, I like to explore more fics with Sakura and other guys (just call it, my weird fetish for Sakura crack pairings **:Grins**)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Green vs. Green :equals: Pink**

It was a damn shocker that was for sure... if you call it that. Saying it was a shock would be the biggest understatement of the year, since the people of Konoha and those who aren't, stood with their mouths hung agape and their eyes were as round as Chouji's stomach...

Yes, yes. They saw it right.

The two Great green beast of Konoha, who were known for their little weird random lovey-dovey scenes between a student and teacher and their great love for each other... well of course in a platonic way!

Was, dare I say... fighting? And mind you, not really in a physical fight that involves bloodshed or whatnot, it was more like a silent fight treatment kind of thing...

What for?

Was it even possible?

Was the whole world coming to an end... apocalypse maybe?

... And the reason for their quite weird fight was none other than because of the pink haired beast or beauty- whichever best suited her. And the irony of it all was that the said girl was quite oblivious of that fact.

Let's take a look where it all started...

**- Press: Rewind and Stop-**

"Sakura, I'm pretty sure you've heard the news right?" It was more of a statement than a question as the Godaime tore her gaze away from the said girl and turn towards the rubbish... err... paper works.

"Sasuke's really back?" Sakura's voice cracked in response.

Snapping her head back up, the blond haired woman waved her hands frantically, "No, no... What I meant is that you've been assigned to a mission with Gai and Lee, I thought you've heard about it already."

"Oh?... OH, that news! Yes, they already brief me with the information. Is there something else about the mission I need to know?"

"Yes, unfortunately I just received a letter not too long ago. It seems that the stone country has not only been taken over by rogue ninja's, it also seems that they also brought some sort of disease that has been spreading undetected... I don't know what kind of disease it is yet and it's also the first time I've heard about it, and since I'm too busy with this documents that needs to be signing and all," she suddenly threw a scroll towards Sakura, "This has some information about the disease and I'll be leaving it to you to find the cure... and please also brief this to your team mates," glancing back down to continue signing the documents, the blond haired woman wave her hands that meant that she was dismissing her.

Nodding her head in understanding, Sakura bowed her head and walked towards the door, but before she could leave the office, Sakura looked back and smiled as to what her Shisou just said to her...

"I have faith in you Sakura."

* * *

The sun had already begun to set, as people bustled about and lit their lanterns for the upcoming eve. Sakura warily trudged towards her house, and was drained from her earlier encounter with Gai and Lee. Talking to both of them about their upcoming mission was actually pretty easy, but listening to their youthful speeches after their discussion, was draining her both physically and mentally. 

She sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and trudge her body inside the house and up the stairs towards her room. Her shoulders slackened, as she sighed once more and flop down towards her bed.

Over the course of time since she first met the two, she began to see pass their weird looks and moments and saw their true selves. She admired and respected both of them equally, and treated them as her friends... but there's so much a girl can take; heck, even a person can take. She was definitely not ready to go on a mission with only both of them, especially if they would keep on preaching about youthfulness and whatnots. She groaned and crunched up her shut eyes in distaste.

_'Just make the most of it,_' Sakura thought to her-self, _'I mean, at least it wont be boring…' _

It won't be boring indeed.

**-Press: Fast forward and stop-**

"Come on Sakura-san! We must challenge ourselves so that we can get stronger and become more youthful that way!"

**Thumps up and a big shiny smile **

_**-Twitch-**_

"Your beauty is the light that shines brightly in this forest, as we go forth towards Stone! Your sweat shines so brightly like a pearl! And your scrunched up eyes brings a message that sings that you love me! You are so youthful!"

_**-Twitch-**_

**Thumbs up and a big shiny smile**

"That a boy Lee! Sakura, you are very youthful!" -_**Twitch-**_

**Thumbs up and a big shiny smile**

_**-Twitch- **_

"We have two more days towards Stone, so let us spend our time singing and making memories together!

**Thumbs up and a big shiny smile**

"Yes! Since this is the first time that we have a mission together! Let us bring forth our youthfulness, and sing away!"

**Thumbs up and big shiny smile**

**-Groans- ****'**_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh'_

**-Press: SSSSTTTTOOOOPPPPP-**

….

……….

…..

…………….

…..

**To be continued…..**

OoOOOoooOOOoooooOOOooOooOOo

**Mksanime:** XD I'm weird –sings- I'm weird… lol! Anywho, I'm back and kickin!

Um, if you guys hate this pairing… please save me the agony of wasting my timing of telling of what I already know and filtering those reviews on my mail… so stray away from this fic –wooo- Stray away- As far as possible –woooo- lol. N.N;; I'm getting weirder and weirder by the minute! LOL!

Oh.. I joined deviantart... so please check out my site (the link is on my profile) - critcisms are very much welcome-

Reviews are nice, constructive criticism are welcome and flames are weird! Woooo XD


End file.
